warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobra Warriors
Cobra Warriors The Cobra Warriors are a space marine chapter descendant from the lineage of the Iron Hands and founded during the 24th founding, M39. The chapter is focused on combating xenos threats, and have been so ever since their homeworld was destroyed at the dawn of M40 by an Ork Waaagh! Chapter History Founding The chapter was founded during the 24th founding in the 39th millennium, using the geneseed of the Iron Hands. The feudal jungle world of Naja was selected as the homeworld of the Cobra Warriors, as it was placed near the outer border of the Segmentum Pacificus, and was host to a myriad of hostile environments that were likely to breed fine warriors. The Destruction of Naja The world of Naja bordered a warp storm for several years, but nothing came of this until 992.M39, when from the storm, an Ork Waaagh! dubbed Blood Tide assaulted their homeworld. The marines fought valiantly, and the planetary defense was strong, but within a year, the world had fallen to Ork forces. Vizas, the first chapter master, died during this conflict. The marines held a meeting to discuss what was to come of the homeworld. After a quick and heated argument, the world was subjected to exterminatus to prevent the spread of Ork forces. Battered, weak, and without a home, the Cobra Warriors fled into space upon their fleet, which had suffered the least during the conflict. Current Status The numbers of the Cobra Warriors are only slightly less than full strength, numbering at approximately 800. They are currently Chapter Culture The chapter's cult is heavily influenced by the cults present on their original homeworld of Naja. Before it's destruction, Naja was a feudal jungle world, one with a notably primitive culture that saw the Emperor as a god and the space marines as his literal children. Some of the more fanatical marines still see themselves as such. The marines have a philosophy of calmness in times of peace and fury in times of war. Many hours of each day are devoted to meditation and remembrance, and an hour of each day is spent in silence in remembrance of the chapter's homeworld of Naja. Chapter Organization The chapter obeys the Codex Astartes but strays from the rules when it suits their needs. Recruitment The chapter recruits from any world it sees fit, sometimes even from worlds that just happened to be on their war path. Usually, they will recruit from primitive tribes as part of a tradition that has persisted since the chapter's incarnation. Combat Doctrine The main doctrines of the Cobra Warriors are lightning assault and melee combat. Many marines go into a tempered fury, for the purposes of devoting themselves wholly to the battle at hand. Notable Campaigns The Destruction of Naja The date was 992.M39. A warp storm had built in the home system of Naja. Acording to predictions, the storm would, on it's course, engulf the world of Naja within a month. The Cobra Warriors returned to their homeworld to prepare for the coming storm. Eventually, the predictions were realized, and the storm enveloped the world, cutting it and the chapter off from the light of the astronomicon. Suddenly, a massive Ork Waaagh! dubbed Blood Tide erupted from the storm and headed straight for the world. A small space hulk spear headed the assault, crashing into the Great Desert. After much conflict, the first chapter master, Vizas, was killed. Eventually, the marines were forced from the world, and it fell to Ork control. The marines debated about what action should be taken. After a heated argument, the chapter enacted exterminatus upon their homeworld. The Laxese Heresy 989.M41. The Cobra Warriors are called to engage renegade Imperial Guard forces on the planet Laxese III in the Laxese system. After several battles, the world succumbs to the combined efforts of the Cobra Warriors and allied Guard forces. Notable Cobra Warriors * Chapter Master Vizas, first chapter master who died defending Naja. * Chapter Master Pallis Dakar, current chapter master and dreadnought. * Brother Kylal the Red Handed of the first company, a savage assault terminator. * Brother Chaplain Maloc, Master of Sanctity. * Brother Dreadnought Captain Kilmar Dronok of the first company. Appearance The Cobra Warriors heraldry is halved black and bright yellow. The chapter badge is displayed on the left shoulder, while the squad specialty and number are both displayed on the right. A numeral on the knee, left or right, denotes the company. Helmet color can denote position. Sergeant's helmets tend to be red or burgundy, while veterans tend to have white helmets. Weapons are usually not colored, being simply metallic. Gene-Seed The gene-stock of the Cobra Warriors is relatively pure, though certain zygotes have a 25% failure rate, such as the Betchers Gland. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:24th Founding